


this is where we love

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Ben Being Adorable, Boyfriends, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Discussion Of The Future, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gwilym Being A Sweetheart, Kisses, M/M, pure fluff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Gwilym loves Ben so much, maybe too much, because their house looks like holiday throw up.





	this is where we love

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this ship I swear. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas Eve tends to be a very festive time at Gwilym’s house, mostly because he was raised to enjoy the spirit of Christmas and decorate accordingly. He’s grown to love it over the years, even if he won’t admit to anyone besides his closest group of people, and he looks forward to the joy of it every passing year. He was taught to be merry and cheerful because all else around was, including his parents and older siblings. 

He supposes that’s stuck with him throughout the years, because even now, at thirty five years old, he still decorates his house as if he’s waiting on Santa’s arrival. 

His living room has ribbons and tinsel strung about like a drunk elf just flung it around, nailed in every corner and cranny. There are these cute little Santa figurines that happen to be placed on the fireplace mantel, on the coffee table, and even under the Christmas tree. Festive pillows have replaced the usual grey ones on the couch, even some of his ordinary decor such as paintings have been taken down and replaced by the sweetest Christmas signs and art. Gwilym can’t lie, it’s adorable, and it helps bring a little spirit into his otherwise monotone space. 

Not to mention that the tree is covered top to bottom in ornaments, some he didn’t he know he still had. It sparkles with the lights turned on, and even when they’re off, and it sits perfectly in the corner across from the blazing fireplace. The presents underneath placed carefully, almost agonizingly tempting, waiting to be unwrapped. 

As for the kitchen, the only thing he changed was the dish rags hanging on the stove handle, and the aisle runner. Other than that, it’s still his ordinary kitchen, bright despite what his mother tells him, and spacious so he can move about.

The halls of the house are, too, decked out in Santa and winter decor, but it’s just to even out the living room. He went a little buck wild with the decorating this year, but regardless is looks good. Or, more so, he let Ben have too much freedom while shopping for decorations. 

Gwilym knows that the blonde loves the holidays, he just didn’t know Ben was going to go insane and buy everything he saw. Most of it being either dog oriented things or stuff that they can’t put up on account of they have no more room in their home. The shopping cart was covered in a sea of red, green, and gold, ornaments and tinsel and God knows what else, and the older man had every intention of telling him no. 

But, dammit, Ben’s good with puppy eyes. 

He just had to have the dog bone shaped stocking for Frankie, because “oh, it’s so cute! Gwilym, please!” And, the dog bed that’s way too big for the blondes beloved animal, probably large enough for Gwilym himself to curl up on, not to mention the matching blanket. A stupid dog sweater that has Rudolph on it, his nose lights up, and that alone was enough for Ben to fall in love with it. 

Gwilym shouldn’t have been surprised when he ended up pushing a shopping cart full of decorations that looked like holiday throw up with a few dog accessories thrown in. People stared at them, of course they did, but Ben didn’t seem to notice the prying eyes. He was too busy scratching things off his mile long list, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks from the excitement of dressing their house up. 

“This is going to be the best Christmas,” the blonde smiled, wrapped one of his arms around Gwilym’s that was resting on the shopping carts handle. And, sure, Gwilym wasn’t too happy about the amount of money they were about to spend on cart full of things they didn’t need, but seeing Ben happy was enough for him to simmer down. 

Gwilym wonders what his living room would look like if he wouldn’t have allowed the blonde to buy all that shit, sitting here on his couch with a mug of coffee in his hands. He’s got one of the Santa pillows in his lap for support on his arms, and there’s some cheesy movie playing on the tv, probably going to rot it inside out if he doesn’t change it soon. He’s warm and snug in his navy sweater, and he really doesn’t feel like moving from his spot. 

He can hear Ben in the kitchen, pans and pots clinking and puppy paws clicking on the floor, and the occasional curse word would sound from the room. He’s been trying to clean the dishes for the past half hour, and now Gwilym thinks he’s finally got something done since the smell of their earlier meal is now almost gone. 

Gwilym sips his coffee when he hears a loud thud, and then the blonde yells, “For fucks sake, no!” 

The older man is quick to jump from the couch and stumble into the kitchen, ready for the worst of the worst, only for his heart to drop back to normal when he sees there’s no danger. If any was present, it would be how dangerously adorable Frankie is with red sauce smeared across his face. Gwilym is having a hard time keeping a straight face as the puppy laps at the marinara sauce spilled on the floor. 

“Frankie,” he laughs, crouching down so he’s level with him. “Come here, boy.” 

“Don’t let him get any sauce on your shirt!”

“I’m not,” Gwilym replies, picking up the messy dog. 

He holds Frankie close and rips a paper towel off the rack, and quickly wipes the mess off their dogs mouth before setting him back down. He was quick to catch last little bit of sauce smeared on the floor before the puppy had another chance to smudge his face. Gwilym can't help the lazy smile on his face as the throws the paper towels away, watching the dog sniff around where the food was before slumping down when he realizes there is no more to snack. 

Ben sighs, running a hand through his soft blonde hair as Gwilym steps closer to him. “I’m so sorry if I scared you. But, I didn’t realize I’d dropped some sauce and I didn’t know what he was licking up and I panicked–“ 

“Hey, it’s okay.” 

Gwilym cups Ben’s face, making the blonde pause for a moment. Ben melts into the touch, allows the warmth of his boyfriends palms, and Gwilym smiles at that. It only takes the slightest touch for the younger one to immediately slow and stop. 

“You were worried for our boy, that’s understandable. You’re a good dad,” Gwilym whispers, pressing his lips to Ben’s forehead, his beard scratching his skin.

Ben smirks. “You say I’m his mom because you’re his dad.” 

The oldest man chuckles against the blondes skin, lets his warm breath ghost over his face, before dropping down to kiss his plush lips. Ben tastes like marinara sauce and a hint of lip balm because his lips are getting chapped, but it taste like Heaven to Gwilym. He savors the flavor, the feel of winter bitten lips on his, and the soft groan that emits from Ben’s mouth. 

Gwilym smiles as he tries to push the blonde away, but Ben wraps his arms around the taller man. He hugs the bearded man close, rests his head on Gwilym’s shoulder, not letting go of him. He can’t say he’s too unhappy with it, though. 

“You need to finish the dishes,” Gwilym tells him, stroking his sides affectionately. 

“But, you’re warm, and I’m practically done.” 

He chuckles, kisses the top of the blondes head. “How about you finish the dishes and we’ll cuddle on the couch before bed?” 

Ben looks up, his gentle eyes shining underneath the kitchen lights, and he nods. That’s all it takes for Gwilym to peck him quickly before detangling himself from the blonde, picking up the already clean and dry dishes and putting them away.

He dries and stacks the dishes as Ben washes them, and soon enough, they’re done. The blonde allows the dirty water to drain, and runs a little more water to push the left over suds and small pieces of food to wash down the drain. Gwilym waits patiently by the door, arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. 

The blonde smiles as he turns off the sink and follows Gwilym back to their living room. Frankie jumps up onto the couch while waiting for his parents to join him, and when they do, the dog climbs into Ben’s lap. He smiles and pets the animal, allows Gwilym to throw Ben’s legs onto his lap, and rests his head on the taller mans shoulder. 

Gwilym snakes an arm around his boyfriend, holds him close as Ben pets over their beloved Frankie. The dog settles down in the blondes lap, tail still wagging happily as the older man reaches for his coffee cup again, the liquid only a little cold now from its earlier neglect. He sips on it while the comfortable hum of the tv fills the room, his boyfriend warm and snuggled up to his side, and the weight of his legs grounds him. 

Gwilym sinks back into the couch cushions as he thinks about the day ahead of them, of Christmas spent together with their dog. He’s perfectly happy to spend the whole day pampering his partner and their dog in unconditional love and gifts he’s put a lot of thought into. He knows it may sound lonely to some people, but to him, it’s his favorite way to spend the holiday for the time being.

And, when he says the time being, he means until Ben finally admits he wants a baby. 

Gwilym has never heard him say this out loud, but he see show Ben seems to be drawn to their friends kids, how well he gets along with them, and how his eyes twinkle when he’s around them. He can’t count the times they’ve babysat his sisters kids, and the blonde absolutely loves them to death. Gwilym knows that one day Ben will be an amazing father, and with how much time he’s already spent watching the blonde bond with his nieces and nephews, he doubts it’ll be long before they have one of their own. 

“Ben?” 

The blonde hums, his eyes now closed as he cuddles into Gwilym’s warmth. 

“Have you ever thought about having a baby?” 

Ben’s eyes crack open, and he looks up at his boyfriend as though he’s just said the magic words to his heart. “What?”

“Have you ever thought about–“

“I heard you the first time, “Ben says, sitting up a little. “But, do you really mean that?” 

Gwilym nods, watching his boyfriends face for any tell tale signs. The blondes eyes keep flickering between his lips and his eyes, a nervous habit he has. He settles on the taller mans lips for a moment or two before seeming to settle himself. 

“I do want a baby, Gwilym. I really do.” 

The brunette takes this into consideration, and the replies, “I thought maybe come January, we could start looking into adoption or surrogacy. Of course, we need to discuss it more, but if you really want a baby, then I want one, too.” 

Ben smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips to Gwilym’s, laughing against his mouth as Frankie jumps down from his lap. The blonde wraps his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulls him closer, and the other laughs at him. Gwilym is suddenly pulled until he’s hovering over Ben on the couch, and they only break apart to laugh at one another, and he sees happy tears in the blondes eyes. 

Maybe, Gwilym thinks to himself, this could be their last Christmas without a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write a Gwilym/Ben series, but it would take me so long, so idk. And, as far as I know, Ben’s dog Frankie is a boy. If otherwise, please let me know. 
> 
> Good? Bad? Should I create a Gwilym/Ben series? If so, what should it include?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
